Tales from the Forbidden Lands
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: The Forbidden Lands were not always forbidden. Once it was a paradise to live in, it's people guarded by the incredible creatures called colossi. What life was like in this land? This is the story.


**Prologue**

It was a rainy day. The vast valley covered in grass was soaked in droplets of water. Birds weren't flying and the all the animals had their heads lowered to the ground. It was as if the nature itself was griefing.

A large group of people was standing in the middle of the grassland, in front of a mount of dirt, flowers layed on top of it. A woman, a man slightly younger than her and a little boy stepped up and layed their own memorial to the man the tribe lost. It was a sharp sword with a shiny blade, that was even shinier with the rain.

It wasn't any sword. It was the chief's sword.

The chief was a wise man, loved by his people. He was known for his kindness and rightfulness to the tribe. Any troubled farmer was helped by himself personally, given useful pieces of advice. Any man who broke the law was punished by himself personally, but in a fair way. Everyone was happy by his leadership and noone doubted him.

Now he was gone.

Ever since, the tribe began falling apart. The local businesses were going low, same with the products. No more great buildings and shrines were built.

After a long period of silence, the crowd began dispersing, whispering a last goodbye to their late chief. Things weren't going to be the same from now on.

Not for his passing though.

Light was everywhere. There was no ground. Just a white, bright nothingness. This is what afterlife was like?

The man walked in the empty place that seemed to be endless. There was a strange softness around him, like invisible clouds everywhere. Limits were present though, like a long corridor. Faint outlines were visible, what were they for he couldn't know.

The further the man walked, the brighter it became. Eventually, there was a pillar of light coming from above. Curiosity led him right under it. He looked up expecting to see something. There was only light though, just like everywhere else in this place.

«Another man into the realm of the dead...», a distant voice got heard, as if it was out of this world.

The man stared at the nothingness above him confused. There was noone there. Who was speaking to him?

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The voice laughed silently, amused by the man's reaction. It was the same with every other dead human's that arrived in their realm.

«I've been in this land long before thou and thy people. I've been watching thy tribe for a long time now. As for who I am, I believe that thou already know.»

As the voice spoke, it became louder, as if it was coming closer and closer the man. A gust of wind blew all over the area and a etherial mist covered it. The mist all gathered around in one place, twirling like a mini twister.

Soon a huge shadowy entity was standing in front of the chief. It was black with a pair of horns on the sides of it's head. Two bulky arms were holding the beast and some extra tentacles were protruding from the creature's back. Blue twirling eyes were staring down at it's visitor.

It then struck the chief. The entity before him was Dormin, the Spirit of Death itself.

"Dormin..."

«That's right human. I am Dormin, the Spirit of Death. I'm taking the lives of those who are gone and keep them safe... I can also give them back...»

"Give them back? You can do that?"

«Yes, human. I can bring back the dead to the world of the living.»

The chief looked down, processing what he just got told. Really, could Dormin...?

«I know very well what are thou thinking. From what I saw, thy people really need thou.»

"Yes. It's not only them who need me. I need them too! They are my people. I would be eternally grateful if you brought me back."

Dormin kept looking at the man with it's eternal gaze.

«It would be unfair to bring back someone, while I refused it to anyone else who died before thou, hmm?»

"Please Dormin. Do it. For my people."

«Hmm... I could do that... I need something in exchange though...»

"Yes, anything."

«Anything...?»

"Anything.", the chief said determined now.

«What thou will give me in exchange, depends on thou and thy people. On how grateful thou are from my services...»

"I will keep my word. I promise."

«Fair well then human. Close thy eyes and I will take thou back to thy world...»

The chief did as the Spirit asked. He was ready.

Another gust of wind blew and in the blink of an eye he was back.

Years later...

It took 10 years... But they made it. With their chief's leadership, the tribe built an enormous shrine, dedicated to the one spirit that brought back their leader.

It was perfect in any aspect. Two entrances led to the impressive interior. A stone table was between the two entrances and beyond it a long corridor, with 16 empty chambers. What was to built in them, was yet to be done. In the end of the corridor was another room, with a pond of water in the middle. A set of stairs surrounded it, leading up to a stone door.

Along with the shrine, they built and a long bridge, leading outside of the land. Gates decorated the entrance.

They even made and a garden on top of the whole thing.

The chief asked to leave a gap on the ceiling, where the garden is, so that they spoke with Dormin there. He stood right under the light and looked up. He was sure Dormin was there. Three shamans stood behind him.

«I'm... Satisfied.»

"We are not done yet. In the sixteen chambers behind us, we are going to build idols... The idols of the sixteen colossi we are going to make to honour you, the Spirit of Death."

«Fair well human. Thou have earned my respect.»

The shamans looked at each other, not quite happy where the chief was taking it. Maybe he took it way too far? Maybe he was making promises je couldn't keep?

This time it took them only five years. Five years to make the sixteen colossi the chief promised to Dormin, the Spirit his tribe was now worshipping.

The first was named Valus. It was a giant, guardian of one of their cities. Valus was initially used as sort of a watch tower, but it wasn't long before it got sort of a playground for children. At least it wasn't aggressive.

The second colossus, that went by the name of Quadratus, was one of the biggest ever made. It was a beast of labour at first, only to carry large cargo around. It wasn't for long though as it soon became a guardian for a underground city that got it's supplies from the sea.

The third colossus, Gaius, was the one who was serving justice around the lands. It was patrolling, careful for any illegal deeds and leaded the ones who broke the law in court.

These were just three of the sixteen colossi that this tribe made. This was the beginning of their glory.

The chief remembered the day the first colossus came to life. How it slowly came to its feet, it's eyes lighting up blue. How he stood in it's shadow, staring at it in awe. He was standing in the shadow of the colossus.


End file.
